Swanna Lake
by Jody14
Summary: The moment he saw her on the stage she left him speechless. But the truth was her heart belonged to a simple commoner. Chessshipping BlackxWhite/TouyaxTouko/HilbertxHilda , one-sided Ferriswheelshipping NxWhite/NxTouko/NxHilda


**A/N:** Hello, hello. It's been a long time since I posted anything here. Been quite busy over the past year. But in the mean time I also took some time to do some gaming, and I discovered a game I really like... Pokemon BW with its awesome plot.

Well… I don't know about this idea, since it might be confusing for most of the Pokémon BW fandom… it was a really random idea when I came across »Pokémon musical« in the game and the fact that a certain Pokémon in this generation is actually a swan. When I first saw the whole Pokémon musical thing I thought something like '_Well... it's a musical, right... but what will it be, Pokémon starring in a musical together with people or just Pokémon dancing to the music?'_ It turned out to be the latter.

When I advanced through with the game I also got to see N's room. And man, is he interested in a lot of things... he apparently did quite a lot of sports while he was locked in there. He owns a mini basketball playground, skateboard and a halfpipe, darts and a target (and a couple of those kid's toys like mini trainset and blocks). I was also surprised to see he had pictures in his room. And even though it's just printed geometric pattern I was all like "Dude, he's interested in art as well? He's like a genius or something." He likes maths as well, apparently, since he talks about formulas a lot. I found him an interesting character.

Lately I've been obsessed with _Swan Lake _ballet as well. The music is so nice, I love every tone of it. Really.

So basicly the idea is really random for a first time writing a Pokémon BW fanfic, but oh well... if N likes art, then it's natural he'd want to see a musical once. Hope you'll enjoy it at least xD.

**Swanna Lake**

It was the first and the last time I've seen a musical.

It was the last day before the crowning ceremony, so I could still do whatever I wanted, as long as I didn't leave the castle without surveillance. And I've had a plan for today.

I wanted to visit Nimbasa city.

I loved that city. When I was younger I was allowed to look at the picture books. The most beautiful picture was the one with a beautiful amusement park, and what is more, a ferris wheel so big that it probably offered a view over whole Unova.

But today I didn't want to visit the amusement park, nor take a ride on a ferris wheel.

I've heard some grunts talking earlier. They were talking about a new attraction that had opened in Nimbasa city about a month ago. And I wanted to see that.

Pokémon musical.

Yes, you've heard right. A Pokémon musical.

As a prince and future king of Team Plasma I was interested in a lot of things. From sports to art. Tomorrow after crowning ceremony I'll start my journey and help father inform people of Unova and reveal the truth behind the suffering of Pokémon due to trainers´ incapabilities. It was my wish to separate Pokémon from humans. They were my friends and I hated to see them suffer. But I wanted to see just what exactly a Pokémon musical is, before devoting all my time to my search for a formula, that would change the world.

Ofcourse there was something standing between me and Pokémon musical.

My father hated art of any kind or form. I expeced him to oppose to my idea.

"N, you are _not _going to go to Nimbasa city just to see a musical. How did you even come up with this idea? It is _completely_ idiotic. Do not forget the crowning ceremony tomorrow. You should be preparing for _that _instead of thinking about _musicals_."

That was the only answer I got from him. He didn't even want to discuss it, let alone hear about it. It seemed I won't be able to see that musical after all. I didn't even dare to think about sneaking out and leaving the castle to see it. If I wanted to come back until crowning tomorrow I needed father's Hydreigon anyway. But my father's word was law, he had the authority. Even if he never really hit me, the punishment would be quite severe if I tried to sneak out without his permission.

But then I got lucky. Later that day father recieved a letter from one of the Seven Sages, concerning the ruins in the desert resort and a Pokémon resting there. He asked for my father's presence. The flight to route 4 on my father's Hydreigon took us three and a half hours. But after we landed father told me taking care of the matter might take a couple of hours as well. So he suggested that I should go and take a look at the city, to get to know my future kingdom.

So I did what he asked me to do.

First stop, Musical hall.

Today I seemed to have more luck than any other day in my life up until now. When I reached the entrance there was a poster with a picture of Swanna. They were showing it today for the last time. Its title was _Swanna Lake_. Since they were showing it for the last time the entrance was free. I wondered why this would be the last time they show this musical, but I couldn't think about it for too long. There was only a couple minutes left before the show started. Zoru, my Zorua who was always near me climbed on my shoulder and changed his appearance to look like a Mincinno. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

We were pretty late and the hall was almost full already. I decided to move to the darkest corner from where I could see the stage clearly and didn't draw too much attention to myself. Only a minute was left. I knew Zoru was quite mischevious, so I quietly whispered to him not to cause any trouble. Zoru merely giggled in response. He was a good friend of mine, probably my best friend. But he didn't seem to always take me seriously.

Suddenly the lights turned off and the whole hall turned quiet. The first tones of music could be heard from the speakers. A girl in a beautiful white dress stepped on the stage, surrounded by eleven beautiful Swanna. She moved with such elegance, describing the music perfectly just with her motion. She left me speechless on the spot. I could only stare at her. Her beautiful brown hair swayed so elegantly with her steps. Without any other thought in my mind I watched the story of beauty, princess cursed to turn into a Swanna at day. A beauty a prince fell in love with on the day he was supposed to ask a girl's hand in marriage to become worty of his father's throne. Tragedy of prince mistaking another girl for a beautiful Swanna princess and asking her hand in marriage instead. Loss of a beautiful Swanna princess. Love story of a prince, whose love could defeat all obstacles.

As soon as a young brown-eyed short-haired boy with a sword hanging off his belt entered the stage I knew his role was the one of the prince. When he kissed the girl in the last scene I suddenly felt an unbearable pain in my chest.

Was this what people call _jelaousy_? Is that what they feel when they see the one that left them speechless with someone else? If so, it really felt bad.

And I knew right there, that I'll never be able to reach her. The girl gently wrapped her arms around the "prince's" neck and obviously kissed him back. Zoru, still in a form of Mincinno, jumped off my shoulder and disappeared in the crowd.

"Zoru... please, Zoru, come back..."

I didn't dare to call for him outloud. I didn't dare to break the magical moment happening on the stage. Only a minute later Zoru climbed to the stage, much to my dismay.

I covered my eyes. I was praying Zoru wouldn't do anything to ruin the play. I was too afraid to watch.

The girl and the boy were both surprised, but she quickly improvised. She picked Mincinno up and lifted him in her lap, while Zoru kept wagging his tail. The boy leaned closer himself and gently stroked Zoru's head and tickled his tummy afterwards. Zoru giggled. I knew he liked that. I used to do it all the time when we played together.

Both, the girl and the boy bowed. Then she gently put Zoru to the floor and turned to the public.

"I'm really happy you came to see Swanna Lake for the last time. Since tomorrow I won't be able to take part in musicals anymore since both, me and my friend Black will start our Pokémon journey. We decided to do this last musical of mine together and it means as much to me as it does to all of you. I sincerely thank you for coming to see my last show."

Zoru finally managed to make his way back to me through the crowd and jumped into my lap. I wasn't angry with him at all. I gently hugged him. I felt miserable and I needed some comfort right now.

Black wasn't even a prince. I on the other hand was a part of a royal family, a true heir to the throne. But it was clear the heart of the girl belongs to only one man. To a commoner. There was no mistake. The way she hugged him, the way she looked at him, the way she kissed him... she would never look at me this way. Not even becoming the king of team Plasma would change that.

Zoru silently squealed and licked my cheeks. I didn't even realize until now that I was crying. Not as much because of the touching musical as I was because of the fact that _she_ would never be standing by my side.

"I'm alright, Zoru. Let's go."

I left the building. I could pretend I felt nothing at all, but staying in there any longer would be just too painful for me.

That day, when I left that building in Nimbasa city behind I didn't know yet, that I too at some point will form a bond with a girl named White. I didn't know I will be able to see her journey, know her thoughts and opinions, and that she will be the one to help me open my eyes to the truth, together with her friend Black.

It started with a musical. But it ended with a firm friendship. Musical was just the beginning of a story, beautiful story of love, friendship and trust.

**The End**

**A/N: **Well... since I was just getting myself into Ferriswheelshipping and have read lots and lots of fanfics about it, I wanted to start with something different for my first Ferriswheelshipping fanfic. I hope characters aren't all out of character... well except for Black who would probably never be caught acting in a musical dead or alive. Take that as White's wish. I wanted her to make her last appearance before going to the journey together with Black, with whom she'll start her journey. Anyway, I wanted for this to be Ferriswheelshipping at first, but I've seen quite a lot of fanfics that portray N like an overly romantic character. I don't think he'd pull off something romantic at all, so I hope he doesn't look too much like prince charming here. Since I like both, Ferriswheel and Chessshipping, I wanted to include both. It just happens that Ferriswheelshipping is onesided in this fic. In the next one I do, it's sure to be less onesided.

So even though it was a little bit unusual, short, and maybe a little out of character, I hope you enjoyed the story. It's been a long time since I posted anything here due to schoolwork, but I still wanted to put something on for a change. I hope you liked it, if you find any typos feel free to note me about that in your reviews (which I'm looking forward to, since they always motivate me to write more).

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jody14_


End file.
